


Destined Love [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonyTober [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Deals, Demon Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Ghost Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve makes a deal to go back to his old love, but finds new love in the process.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 13





	Destined Love [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 29 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Ghost/Demons

* * *

Steve dies as he crashes the plane into the ice, leaving his old life behind. As his body was never found he wonders the earth, lost.

He meets a demon who promises to have the power to send him back in time to be with his love, Peggy Carter. All he has to do is sell Stark his soul. The only problem, his souls is still tethered to his body… so he and Stark have to set out together to find it.

But the more time he spends with Stark, the less sure he is that he wants to return to the past after all. 

~

Tony brakes the one rule there is; don’t fall in love. Even worse, he falls in love with someone who is desperately in love with someone else, so in love they will sell their soul and rewrite history to be with them.

It’s a doomed love. Tony knows the deal with not give the man what he wants, but Tony needs to feed.

He never felt bad about this before, but this one was different. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
